La bella durmiente
by Ya'Scarlet
Summary: El famoso cuento representado por nuestros queridos personajes de Fairy Tail, tal vez haciendo dicha obra conozcan sus verdaderos sentimientos dos personas. Pero... ¡¿Cómo que la princesa es un chico!


**_¡_Hola_!_ Eh resucitado y vengo del más allá para dejarles algo de la hermosa pareja Jerza. ¿A que es preciosa verdad? Yo la sigo adorado como la primera vez que me enamore de ella :'c **

**Capítulo inspirado por un FanArt y por un episodio de SCC. Que ya tenía ganas de escribirlo desde hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. **

**Disclairme: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La bella durmiente.**

_**Capítulo Único.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Estás loca si piensa que me pondré esa cosa! —Exclamo un joven de cabello azul negando con las manos mientras que mirada con temor aquella "cosa" rosa que tenía en las manos su compañera de salón.

— ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Se te verá fabuloso! —Dijo con un cierto brillo en los ojos una albina.

— ¿Estás loca verdad? —Lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero por su mala suerte, la chica escucho dicho comentario y rápidamente su semblante amable que siempre es característico de ella cambio a uno más _demoniaco._El chico no hizo una cosa que retroceder un poco mientras daba un largo suspiro. —Está bien, participare Mirajane.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Ella se pondrá muy feliz!

Si, nadie le podía ganar a Mirajane Strauss en una conversación, y eso también incluía a su novio Laxus, pero no comprendía con exactitud como Jellal termino enredado en esta situación… Oh bueno, si lo recuerda, todo gracias a sus estúpidos celos y también gracias por una tonta obra. Y para comprender todo aquello tenemos que explicar de qué obra estamos hablando. Cada año el Instituto Fairy Tail hace un festival, en donde los alumnos hacen distintas actividades para los visitantes, ya sea feria de ciencias, obras de teatro, si OBRAS DE TEATRO, y específicamente en este año le toco hacer una al grupo de Jellal.

— ¡Todos guarden silencio! ¡Gray ponte tu ropa y Natsu deja de prender fuego a los libros! —Grito una autoritaria Erza en frente de la clase, y era extraño, le tenían más miedo a ella que al mismo profesor.

— ¡Aye! —Contestaron al mismo tiempo Gray y Natsu siendo los _mejores amigos._

— Como todos sabemos este año nos tocó hacer una obra, el asunto es que tiene que ser la mejor, con una buena trama, con muerte de personaje, que represente la unión del compañerismo y con algo de romance, eso siempre es bueno —Comento con una expresión pensativa la pelirroja y se ajustó los lentes— Y claro para demostrar mi talento en el escenario. —Esto casi lo dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Dijo muerte de personajes? —Pensó para sí misma Lucy Heartfilia mientras le salía una gotita de sudor en la frente.

— ¿Qué tal la de los Tres Cerditos y el Lobo Feroz? —Propuso Natsu.

— ¿Pero qué hay de romance en eso? —Le preguntó Cana con aburrimiento.

— Natsu podría disfrazarse de la chimenea —Comento burlón Gray, pero al momento de ver la mirada amenazadora de Erza empezó a silbar como si no hubiera dicho nada.

— ¡Que tal _La Bella Durmiente! _—Dijo Levy con emoción.

— Esa idea suena mejor que a la de Natsu. —Le animo Lucy— Yo podría escribir el guion. ¡Será genial!

— ¡Y yo podría hacer los vestuarios de cada uno de los participantes! —Se ofreció Mira.

Muchos estaban emocionados con la idea, claro habían algunos que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo, como a los hombres del grupo. Jellal veía Erza emocionada por la idea, el cómo su mejor amigo sabía perfectamente que le encantaría participar en una obra de teatro, aunque él más que nadie sabe que sufre de un pánico escénico, ¡y no lo entendía! En los ensayos podría ser la mejor, pero al momento de pararse en frente de todos era una clara imitación de Porky Pig aquella caricatura vieja. Pero que más le daba confiaba en su suerte de que a ella no le tocaría ningún papel protagónico, ni a ella, ni a él. Prefería ser un extra, alguien del staff, técnico de luz y sonido, o aquella persona que va a pegar volantes para hacer publicidad, todo estaba bien excepto ser un papel principal.

Fernandes no noto cuando hicieron papelitos doblados con una palabra en ellos y los depositaron en una urna donde cada alumno pasaría y ahí estaría el personaje que representarían en la obra.

— ¡Muy bien! Pasará cada uno y veremos qué personaje le toco, está prohibido cambiar personajes. —Dijo con amenaza Erza.

— Juvia espera sacar el papel de la Bella Durmiente, y que a Gray-sama le toque el papel del príncipe —Dijo en voz alta Loxar con ojos soñadores— Y en el momento en que nuestros labios se junten Gray-sama se dará cuenta que Juvia es la indicada para él.

Y con las palabras de Juvia, Jellal comprendió que al que le toque los papeles protagónicos si o si se tienen que besar. Esto se estaba volviendo interesante.

— ¡A Gray le toco el papel de Hada 1! —Grito Natsu mientras reía y lo señalaba.

— Juvia está destrozada, así nunca podrá besar a Gray-sama, rompe los sueños e ilusiones de Juvia como si todos supieran lo que deseo.

— No creo que sea porque piensas en voz alta. —Comento Lucy en voz baja.

— Juvia te escucho, Juvia piensa que Lucy saboteo los papeles eh hizo que a Gray-sama le tocara el papel de hada, para que no le tocara el de príncipe. —Le dijo a la rubia con mirada amenazadora e intimidante.

— Pero si yo no me eh parada de mi asiento. —Se rio nerviosa Lucy.

— ¡No jodas, me toco el papel de Hada 2! —Grito Natsu, y todos se empezaron a reír.

— Vaya, siempre término siendo más importante que tú, eh Natsu, siendo el Hada 1, me corresponde más protagonismo que a la Hada 2. —Dijo con orgullo Fullbuster.

— Maldito bastardo, apuesto que lo planeaste todo desde un principio. —Contesto con enfado Natsu.

— Lo siento, no te escucho, siendo el Hada 2 no eres tan importante como yo.

— Vaya ustedes dos se lo están tomando muy a pecho sus papeles he he —Río Gajeel mientras pasaba al frente para saber su papel— No puede ser…

— Juvia quiere saber que papel te toco Gajeel.

— Soy… soy… el hada 3.

— ¿Hada 3? —Preguntó Levy— _Eso quiere decir que no hay oportunidad que me toque los papeles protagónicos con Gajeel. _Pensó a la final un tanto desilusionada.

— Maldita sea, eso quiere decir que tengo menos protagonismo que estos cabeza hueca.

Y era tonto que se preocuparan tanto por eso, siendo que aún no entran en cuenta que tendrán que llevar un lindo vestido de vestuario. Pensó Lucy.

Paso el tiempo, y solo quedaban dos personajes, exactamente el papel de príncipe y princesa, y los únicos que faltaban por pasar eran Jellal y Erza, mientras la última se moría de la emoción, el chico quería morirse, no tan literalmente, pero si desaparecer de ahí ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Maldecía su maldita suerte!

— ¡Oh! —La mirada de Erza se ilumino— ¡Me toco el papel de príncipe!

— Esto es una jodida broma. —Dijo Jellal.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya tenemos a nuestros dos protagonistas! —Anunció Mira mientras se ponía en medio de ellos dos— ¡Será tan emocionante! ¡Y más la parte del beso!

— ¿¡Be-be-beso!? —Exclamaron con asombro y temor al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se conectaron y sus rostros cambiaron a uno carmín.

— Juvia muere de celos, ¡ella debería de ser la princesa no Jellal!

— Umm, Erza, ¿no sería más sencillo si invirtieran papeles?

— Lucy, si eso pasara, aquellos tres —Señalo a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel— matarían por ser la hada 1. —Y si, Erza tenía razón ya que aún seguían peleando por el protagonismo de sus papeles.

Al termina las clases y después de que Mirajane les tomará medidas a todos para hacer los vestuarios salieron del aula para irse a sus casas, a la casa de sus amigos, o al bar.

— ¿No hay forma para que alguien más tome mi papel? —Le pregunto Jellal a la albina mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Instituto.

— Nop.

— Pero…

—Nop.

— Y si alguien…

— Nop. —Se estaba empezando a hartar por la persistencia de Jellal, de repente se le ocurrió una idea— ¿Por qué no quieres tener ese papel? Es un papel protagónico… ¡No puede ser! Será… ¿Por qué no quieres besar a Erza?

Las mejillas de Jellal tomaron un color carmín— No es eso, tal vez ese día de la obra este ocupado.

Mirajane puso los ojos en blanco.

_Excelente escusa Jellal, excelente escusa. _Pensó él, tal vez, si esto fuera un anime, él podría ser el chico malo y Erza la chica buena y de excusa podría decir: Nuestros caminos son diferentes, tú eres luz, yo soy oscuridad y no podemos caminar por el mismo camino juntos. Si eso sería una buena excusa, pero por su jodida suerte, esto no era así.

— Si claro y yo soy un demonio.

— Alas no te faltan… —Susurro Jellal, y sintió la mirada matadora de Mirajane— Vale, pero, no lo sé, será extraño.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Vestir con un lindo vestido que yo misma haré para ti? ¿Besar a tu mejor amiga?

— ¡Las dos cosas!

— Todo saldrá bien. —Le sonrió— Claro… si en verdad no quieres podría buscar a alguien que sea tu remplazo.

— ¿En serio harías eso? —Preguntó esperanzado.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Sonrió con malicia— Claro que la persona que tenga tu papel tiene que ser muy apuesto, con ojos encantadores, voz muy varonil, de buen cuerpo, Erza quedara fascinada, y quien sabe, con la escena del beso quizá se enamoren, con el tiempo sean novios, y algún día se casen.

— ¿Casarse? —Repitió Jellal con un _tic_ en el ojo.

— Si, y tú, como el mejor amigo de Erza podrías ser el padrino. ¡La historia de amor perfecta! ¿No crees Jellal?

— ¿El padrino?

— Si, estarás en primera fila en la boda, verás como otro hombre que no eres tú le pone el anillo en el dedo, y luego el padre dirá: Puede besar a la novia…

— ¡Yo me opongo! —Grito Jellal, Mira se rio— Es decir… nadie tomara mi papel, además, decepcionaría a Erza si no participo.

— Si claro, _decepcionarla_.

Laxus miraba la escena de lejos, suspiro. Luego de que Jellal se fuera decidido a ser la mejor princesa se acercó a su novia.

— Realmente fuiste muy dura.

— Era eso o si no, no le iba a poner ánimos a su papel. —Le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

— ¿Y bien, que haremos esta noche? —Preguntó el rubio serio mientras le rodeaba la cintura a su novia.

— Tendremos mucho que hacer esta noche.

— ¿Te refieres a…? —Preguntó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Mirajane asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisilla.

— ¡Nos pondremos hacer todos los vestuarios esta noche!

— ¡Qué!

El día había llegado, todos se habían preparado a la perfección, bueno, eso decían ellos, Lucy era la directora y estaba con nervios de que algo pasara y se arruine todo, o lo peor… que el trio de hadas se les olvide sus líneas.

Ahora nos ubicamos en los vestuarios. Erza se encontraba en frente de un espejo mientras se observaba, estaba decidida, este sería el mejor día, su cabello recogido en una coleta, su traje confeccionado por Mira y aquella espada _real _ que portaba en el lado izquierdo de su cintura le daba mucho más confianza que nunca. Aunque si, en pensar la escena del beso con Jellal le ponía los pelos de punta, no ensayaron, ni se vieron por una semana y claro el hecho de besar a su mejor amigo que casualmente ama en secreto es una de las razones por las cuales sentía que sus piernas nos responderían y empezaría a temblar en frente de todo ese público. Suspiro y luego sonrió de labios.

Por otra parte con Jellal.

— Viendo el vestido lo único que puedo pensar es que no me molestaría ser el padrino de la boda de Erza. —Dijo con seriedad y pose pensativa.

— Pues este ya no es el momento, no hay tiempo de buscar un reemplazo, se te verá genial.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Estás loca si piensa que me pondré esa cosa! —Exclamo un joven de cabello azul negando con las manos mientras que mirada con temor aquella "cosa" rosa que tenía en las manos su compañera de salón.

— ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Se te verá fabuloso! —Dijo con un cierto brillo en los ojos la albina.

— ¿Estás loca verdad? —Lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero por su mala suerte la chica escucho dicho comentario y rápidamente su semblante amable que siempre es característico de ella cambio a uno más _demoniaco._El chico no hizo una cosa que retroceder un poco mientras daba un largo suspiro. —Está bien, participare Mirajane.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Ella se pondrá muy feliz! —Le dejo la _cosa _rosa a Jellal mientras Mira se iba para alcanzar un buen lugar y disfrutar la obra.

Jellal suspiro, iba a cambiarse pero vio una cabellera roja pasando por ahí, decidió seguirla, tenía ganas de verla, se sentía culpable, la había evitado por una semana, que lo único que quería es escuchar de nuevo su voz y verla a los ojos. La vio, caminando en círculos mientras que tenía el guion en sus manos mientras repasaba en voz baja.

— ¿Nerviosa? —Preguntó. Estaba tan concentrada la chica que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo así que dio un pequeño salto.

— Para nada. Solo repasaba un poco.

— Bueno, porque yo sí.

— Te la pasas dormido toda la santa obra Jellal. —Le dijo algo bromista.

— Oye pero usare un vestido, eso si pone de nervios a quien sea.

— Solo espero que no me congele. —Dijo con algo de temor Erza.

— Lo harás bien. Te haz esforzado mucho para esto, tú tranquila.

— Y, bu-bueno, la parte del beso. —Su voz había cambiado, ahora estaba temblorosa y con mucho nervios.

— Oh —Jellal no esperaba ese comentario— Pues… solo es un roce de labios, no será gran cosa.

_Auch. _Ese comentario había afectado a Erza y Jellal noto un cambio en su mirada.

— Si, no será gran cosa. Mejor ve a cambiarte, la obra comenzara en algunos minutos. —Se dio la vuelta, dolida. Dios, como detestaba a ese Jellal que se tomaba las cosas sin importancia. ¿Solo un roce de labios? ¡Por Dios! Lo iba a besar y no era solo un roce, era un beso con la persona que más quería en este mundo. Pero claro, él no lo sabía. Así que no tenía caso estar enojada con él en estos momentos, sería una tontería y una inmadurez por su parte.

Las personas empezaron a llegar al Teatro, el Instituto se había lucido y rentaron uno que estaba cercas, para mejor comodidad del público, todos estaban en sus puestos, unos repasaban las líneas, mientras otros ayudaban en lo que podían.

— _Esta es, tercera llamada. _—Se escuchó una voz de fondo por todo el teatro, los participantes la reconocieron como la voz de Levy, ella se encontraba en el sonido mientras sus amigos Droy y Jet eran los encargados de la luz.

La luz del escenario se apagó. El público guardo silencio para que los actores hicieran el acto de presencia.

— _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo —_Seguía siendo la voz de Levy que narraba la historia— _en un reino celebraban el primer cumpleaños de la primera hija del Rey y Reyna, todo el pueblo y personas importantes estaban ahí, muchos llevaban regalos para la joven princesa que celebraba su primer año de vida. _

Una luz se encendió iluminando los tronos en los que estaban sentados el rey y reina. La reina era representada por Elfman, que llevaba un vestido ajustado, el público tenía una cara de _póker face _como aquel fuerte, alto y musculoso joven era la reina.

— ¡Oh mi bella y preciada hija ya es todo un hombre! —Dijo mientras sostenía una muñeca de juguete en brazo simulando ser un bebé de verdad.

El público se quedó en silencio.

— ¡Eso no estaba en el libreto! —Se llevó la mano a la frente Lucy.

— Pero querida, como un bebé puede ser un hombre, siempre de graciosita —Le dijo Evergreen con una sonrisa forzada. Ella era el Rey del cuento quien llevaba un bigote postizo.

— Tienes razón querida. Pero lo más importante, las hadas vendrán a darle un regalo a nuestra preciada hija.

Tres luces más iluminaron al escenario, mostrando a Natsu con un vestido rosa, Gajeel con un vestido verde y Gray con un…

— ¡Gray no tiene ropa! —Grito Lucy para sí misma, mientras se moría de vergüenza y los gritos de las chicas se escuchaban.

— ¡Oh Gray-sama! —Grito Juvia con corazones en los ojos.

— Oh, pero si son las dos hadas y una hada desnuda. ¡Es una placer tenerlas en nuestro humilde palacio!

— El placer es de nosotros alteza. —Dijo Gajeel. Los tres hicieron una reverencia.

— Mi reverencia es mejor que la de ustedes dos, ¿es porque soy la hada 1? ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

— ¿Será porque no llevas un vestido que te estorbe? ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. —Le dijo Natsu.

— ¡Mi ropa!

Después de que Gray se fuera a poner la ropa, volvió la obra.

— _Las hadas observaron a la bebé, sacaron sus varitas y las movieron con gracias para darle cada una de ellas su regalo a la joven princesa. _

Claro, las _hadas _movían su varita como si tuvieran un martillo en brazo y estuvieran clavando un tornillo.

— Mi regalo para ti princesa, es que serás una joven hermosa, con la voz que se podrá comparar con la del cantar de los pájaros en las mañanas, una mirada llena de dulzura. —Dijo Gajeel siendo el hada 3, moviendo su varita exageradamente.

— Mi regalo será… —Natsu se quedó en silencio. Sobra decir que no había repasado el libreto desde que se lo dieron y seguramente Lucy lo mataría terminando la obra si es que no lo hace con la mirada— Te convertidas en una princesa fuerte, musculosa, con un tatuaje inexplicable en la cara, que le gustara comer pescados. —Termino de decir y todo el público quedo en silencio, Lucy se quería morir en ese momento y Natsu movió su varita feliz.

— Mi regalo será mejor que el de las dos hadas, porque yo soy la hada número uno, la más importante, ya saben. —Gray sintió las miradas matadores de sus compañeros y carraspeo— Mi regalo será…

Una luz de color verde se agregó al escenario, mientras una risa burlona y exagerada se escuchaba en todo el teatro, de las sombras salió Wendy, ella representaba a la Bruja de la historia. El público quedo encantado con la bruja, ¿aterradora? Para nada, parecía un encanto con ese traje.

— ¡Como se atreven a celebrar algo tan importante como el cumpleaños de la princesa de los reyes sin que me inviten! ¡Es inaceptable! —Wendy empezó a caminar, pero al dar cuatro paso, piso su capa y calló al suelo.

— No puede ser… —Susurro Lucy avergonzada desde el telón.

Wendy se levantó eh hizo como si nada paso. —Como decía es inaceptable… Pero para que vean que yo no guardo rencor, también le regalare algo a su preciosa hija —Rio de nuevo.

— Oh por favor, no le haga nada a nuestro más preciado regalo. No es hombres hacer aquello.

— Claro que no, porque yo no soy un hombre. —Contesto la bruja. Mientras que Lucy pensó que ya estaban haciendo lo que querían con los diálogos— La princesa vivirá, crecerá, tendrá aquella belleza espectacular, será musculosa, y con voz hermosa, pero… en su cumpleaños número dieciocho, con una rueca de coser, se pincharan el dedo y ¡MORIRA! — Wendy se empezó a reír nuevamente mientras salía de escena, pero antes de eso, tropezó de nuevo y calló.

— ¡No puede ser! Mi bella hija… Esa malvada bruja que no es hombre.

— Tranquila cariño. —Le dijo Evergreen a la reina.

— Su majestad, no se olvide que yo aún no le eh dado el regalo a la princesa.

Todas las luces se apagaron y solo una ilumino a Gray que ya estaba nuevamente desnudo. Natsu y Gajeel pensaban: ¿Por qué él tiene su propia luz?

— Cuando la princesa cumpla dieciocho años, se pinchara el dedo, pero no morirá, en cambio caerá en un largo sueño y solo podrá despertar con un beso de amor. —Gray movió su varita y las luces se apagaron.

— _El tiempo pasó. El Rey mando a quemar todas las ruecas que había en el reino, tratando de evitar aquel futuro cruel para su hija. En este día la princesa cumpliría dieciocho._

— ¡Hija! ¡Hija por favor ven! —El escenario de nuevo se ilumino.

— Ya voy madre. —Jellal suspiro, y empezó a caminar, tenía un vestido color rosa, con unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos color blanco, unos adornos de flores en sus muñecas, un collar del mismo color rosa, y su tiara. El público tenía una gotita de sudor: ¿Qué clase de obra de era está?- ¿Qué sucede madre?

— Como veras hija, hoy ya eres mayor de edad, y los accidentes pasan y tienes que tener mucho cuidado porque puedes morirte en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir madre?

— Lo que tu madre trata de decir —Interrumpió Evergreen— Es que te tienes que quedar encerrada en tu habitación por todo el día. Así que llévate tus pescado y vete a tu habitación jovencita.

— Como ustedes digan mis amados padres. —Jellal tomo sus pescados y se fue a su cuarto.

Cambiaron de escenario, ahora mostraba la habitación de la princesa en el centro de aquel cuarto, había una misteriosa y tentadora rueca.

— ¿Pero qué clase de objeto es este? —Pregunto sobreactuando su asombro— Es tan misterioso que por una extraña razón quiero pincharme el dedo con su ajuga, así que lo hare lentamente para hacer más tensión.

_¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¿Acaso nadie leyó el libreto? _Pensó Lucy ya dándose por vencida.

Jellal se pinchó el dedo, sobreactuó tanto ese momento que por accidente piso su vestido y callo sobre la rueca. Sus padres llegaron.

— No, mi preciosa hija se pinchó y por una extraña razón termino arriba de la rueca. La perdimos para siempre, es una lástima ya que se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre. —Lloro Elfman con sentimiento.

— Majestad. —Gray sale a escena sin ropa.

— ¡La hada desnuda!

— Recuerde que la princesa no está muerta.

— ¿A no? —Se preguntó a sí mismo— ¡Cierto! Cariño cancela el funeral.

— Se ve que no me pusieron mucha atención y eso que soy la hada número uno. —Dijo algo ofendido— Recuerde que solo está durmiendo y despertada con un beso de un príncipe.

— Solo hay que esperar a un príncipe.

— _La princesa se la pasaba dormida el día y la noche, esperando que alguien la despierte. Sus padres no perdían la esperanza de que algún día llegara un apuesto príncipe a despertarla. _

Erza sale a escena, Lucy tenía esperanza en ella, sabía que no podía defraudarla, ella si iba a seguir el guion.

— Eh escuchado por ahí que una princesa necesita ayuda de un valiente príncipe. —Se escuchó segura, pero al momento de ver al público se congelo al instante— y, c-o-o-on es-es-esta es-es-espa-espad mi gra-gra-n va-valor la-la a-a-ayu-dare sin pen-sar.

— Vaya vaya, Erza es fantástica. —Comento Mirajane detrás del talón orgullosa por su amiga.

— ¿Estas bromeando cierto? —Le preguntó Laxus.

La obra prosiguió de la misma forma, un príncipe tartamudo, que tardaba mucho en decir sus frases, la pelea contra la bruja fue exactamente igual, casi casi Wendy se tenía que matar sola porque Erza no podía desvainar su espada por lo nerviosa que estaba. El escenario era ahora la habitación de la princesa que se encontraba recostada en su cama, dormida, esperando el beso del príncipe.

_Muy bien Erza, puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que rozar sus labios con los míos. _Se animaba mentalmente mientras se acercaba a la cama. El público por una extraña razón se había quedado a ver toda la obra, estaban ansiosos de ver el beso, tal vez, eso si podían hacer bien.

Lo vio, no estaba dormido, ella lo sabía, estaba despierto, forzando sus ojos disimulando estarlo, solo esperando el momento. Y se acercó, cada vez más cercas del uno al otro. No fue _simplemente un roce _como lo había dicho Jellal, fue un beso, un _beso de amor _como la obra que representaban, sus labios eran cálidos y se sentía bien, ambos se sentían bien que querían que este momento durara una eternidad. Y ciertamente casi lo fue, Erza no se había separado de Jellal desde hace ya cuatro minutos así que Levy tuvo que intervenir.

— _Después de aquel beso, la princesa despertó…_

La obra había concluido, las personas se fueron terminando creyendo que fue de esas típicas comedias de adolescentes que suelen ser ahora. Ahora los chicos se encontraban limpiando y acomodando el escenario y todo el teatro, Jellal daba gracias a Dios por quitarse aquella cosa rosa y ponerse ropa normal.

— Vaya esta representación de la Obra de los Tres Cerditos fue diferente a la que Igneel me contaba de pequeño. —Dijo Natsu con una escoba en manos.

— Idiota es la obra de la Bella Durmiente.

— Eso explica muchas cosas.

Varios se llevaron la mano a la cabeza. A veces Natsu podía ser muy despistado. Empezaron a terminar algunos y poco a poco el teatro se fue vaciando, dejando solo a pocas personas en este. Erza trataba de no mirar a Jellal, se moría de vergüenza por el beso que se dieron en la obra, y si, había sido actuado, pero no tenía que durar mucho tiempo.

— Parece que la obra no fue tan mal. —Mato el silencio Jellal.

— Supongo.

— Y por lo que escuche, les gusto la parte del beso. —Erza se sorprendió, si estuviera tomando un zumo seguro lo escupiría por el asombro.

— ¿Be-beso? Para ti no era gran cosa, solo era un roce de labios. —Se defendió Scarlet.

— ¿Así? Pues se supone que los roces de labios solo duran absolutamente nada, en cambio esto duro más de dos minutos, quizá tres, cuatro o una hora. No lo sé, yo era el dormido.

— ¡Estas exagerando! No duro una hora.

— Claro, en una hora, hubieras abusado de mí.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

— Solo la verdad.

— Esta bien que me gustes, pero no abusaría de ti.

— ¿Entonces te gusto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dije eso? —Se sonrojo al recordar lo anterior la pelirroja.- No es lo que quería decir…

Entre estar discutiendo y bromeando al mismo tiempo no se habían percatado que poco a poco se fueron acercando, solo había una corta distancia de 10cm entre ellos. Ella tenía la mirada baja, mientras que él podía observarla, siempre más pequeña que él, con ganas de protegerla, aunque era inútil ya que se podía defender ella sola y él lo sabía.

— Quizá tú también me gustes, quizá me guste la manera en que me sonríes cada vez que nos vemos, tu forma de hacer las cosas, la forma en que asustas a los demás para mantener el control en todo, lo buena que eres en hacer muchas cosas y en las que no, eres la mujer más maravillosa que eh conocido en toda mi vida, la más hermosa y la más gentil. Y luego de ese beso puedo decir que el cielo existe y eso solo sucede cuando estoy a tu lado, como ahorita, solo nosotros dos, en donde tú eres tú, y yo soy el típico chico enamorado de su mejor amiga que no dijo nada por miedo de que algo cambie entre nosotros, pero comprendí que no quiero ser el padrino de tu boda. Quiero ser el novio que te ponga el anillo en el dedo, quiero ser todo para ti.

La chica levanto la mirada, sus ojos tenía una extraña mezcla de emociones, alegría, confusión, tristeza. No sabía que decir, no tenía que decir nada y él lo sabía. Se levantó de punta de pies mientras tomaba el cuello del chico para acercarlo a ella, se rieron por un momento hasta que sus labios se unieron, la rodeo por la cintura y la estrecho a él para ser un beso perfecto. Sus pulmones comenzaron a reclamar aire, se separaron con un deje de molestia.

— ¿A qué viene eso del padrino de mi boda? —Preguntó ella divertida.

— Trauma psicológico con Mirajane. —Contesto y le dio un suave beso en la frente de Scarlet, ella rió ligero.

— Y me preguntaba —Se vieron a los ojos— Si te gustaría ser mi novia.

— Por supuesto, por supuesto que sí. —Contesto ella con alegría.

— Solo te aclaro que en nuestra historia soy el hombre de la relación. —Dijo recordando el asunto de la obra.

— No me molestaría en absoluto. —Ambos se sonrieron sabiendo que su historia estaba comenzando. Y eso los hacía feliz, porque los finales felices no solamente son para las princesas o los príncipes, son para todos, tal vez, solo depende de uno mismo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Llevaba tiempo que no escribía un Jerza y ya tenía ganas. Te da la inspiración cuando estas haciendo tarea y luego te pones a ver imágenes por google de esta pareja y de repente son las 2 de la madrugada y sigues sin progresar con la tarea, seh... suele pasar (? En fin. Que tengan bonito día, tarde, noche u madrugada. **

_**¿R**_**_eviews?_**

**¡Un saludo y les mando un abrazo de oso!**


End file.
